1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of conveying systems, and particularly, to a roller and a conveying device with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conveying device includes a conveyor and at least one roller. During the conveying process, due to the aging of the conveyor and impurities which enters into the space under the conveyor, the rotating friction of the conveyor increases, causing the conveyor to slow down. Additionally, the conveyor naturally slows down after being in use for a period of time. When the conveyor slows down, if the objects needed to be conveyed are light or the friction on the surface of the conveyor is relatively low, the objects needed to be conveyed cannot be successfully conveyed, which may result in the idling of the roller. That is, even the motor is at work, the conveyor cannot be driven to move by the motor. At this time, a tension degree of the conveyor needs to be adjusted. Furthermore, in practical use, since the objects conveyed by the conveying device are different, the tension degree of the conveyor needs to be adjusted to meet different requirements. In present technology, the tension degree of the conveyor is adjusted by increasing the distance between two rollers. That is, moving one or both of the rollers to adjust the tension degree of the conveyor. However, before moving the rollers, other related mechanisms of the conveying device are required to be disassembled or a mechanism for controlling the rollers to move are required to be configured on the conveying device, which complicates the structure of the conveying device and lowering the efficiency of adjusting the tension degree of the conveyor.